The inventive concept relates to a micro-coil assembly, and more particularly, to a micro-coil assembly which enables a micro-coil unit to be conveniently and accurately separated from the micro-coil assembly so that the micro-coil unit can be precisely inserted in an aneurysm or other vascular malformation of a patient, thereby efficiently meeting a surgical purpose of an operator.
A cerebral aneurysm (i.e., acute subarachnoid hemorrhage) refers to cerebrovascular swelling on the wall of an artery because of congenitally weak cerebral artery or because of arteriosclerosis, bacterial infections, a head wound, brain syphilis, etc. Such a cerebral aneurysm is suddenly developed without an initial symptom, and brings extreme pain during an attack of the cerebral aneurysm. 15% of cases die suddenly, 15% die under medical treatment, and 30% survive after treatment but feel the acute aftereffect. Therefore, the cerebral aneurysm may be a very deadly disease.
A cure for the cerebral aneurysm is divided into an invasive therapy and a non-invasive therapy. Of these, the non-invasive therapy fills the cerebral aneurysm with a micro-coil to induce thrombus, thereby preventing an additional inflow of blood and decreasing risk of a ruptured aneurysm (embolization). The non-invasive therapy has been being widely researched and developed since it can ease the aftereffect due to brain surgery, have advantage of short hospitalization, and so on.
The micro-coil assembly used in the non-invasive therapy roughly includes a micro-coil unit and a coil-pusher unit for delivering the micro-coil unit to an aneurysm of a patient. When the micro-coil unit starts being inserted in the aneurysm, an operator separates the micro-coil unit from the coil-pusher unit. As a method of separating the micro-coil unit from the coil-pusher unit, there are mechanical methods, chemical methods, thermal methods, etc.
Among them, the most convenient and accurate method is the mechanical method. A conventional mechanical method for the separation is achieved by releasing a locking state between a hook provided in an end part of the micro-coil unit and a hook provided in an end part of the coil-pusher unit. However, such a releasing method is not only complicated but also difficult to separate the micro-coil unit from the coil-pusher accurately at a desired position and desired timing.
Accordingly, research and development have to be carried out on a micro-coil assembly in which the micro-coil unit can be conveniently and accurately separated from the coil-pusher unit.